meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falco Drie Doring
Drie Doring Falco(VDM125) was born on March 7, 2008 in the Drie Doring Mob. His mother was Makonkie, the dominant female, and his father was an unknown male, but most likely Bramley from the Frisky. His litter-mates included two sisters P Chan(VDF124) and Boris(VDF126). Sadly, Boris was predated in May. In September Falco's mother gave birth to another litter, along with his older sister Mist also gave birth to four pups. Falco was only six months old at the time so he didn't help out with the new pups. Makonkie died in October, leaving Mist to became the dominant female. Falco and his sister P Chan reached adulthood and started taking an active role in the Drie Doring. Falco became one of the major rovers of the group and often appeared at the Frisky. P Chan was evcited in late 2009 and left the group with most of the eldest females. She was considered Last Seen in December 2009, leaving Falco as the last surviving member of his litter. In early 2011, when the dominant male Finn MacCool was absent, Falco was seen acting as the new dominant male. Finn MacCool left the group with two young males so Falco's new status as dominant male continued. However he could not breed with his older sister so he often went roving. In mid 2011, Falco went roving with his nephews Fezzik, Uranus, Begbie and Fingal. They came across another group absent of natal males. Frisky The new group was called the Frisky Mob. Most of the adult resident males were out roving so the five Drie Doring males easily settled into the new group. Falco siezed the dominant male position without much trouble from the other males. The dominant female Quaver became his mate, though they were distant cousins. Fezzik went roving again and rejoined the Drie Doring but returned to the Frisky the following month. Quaver lost her litter but became pregnant again. Falco was believed to be the father. However she aborted that litter as well. With no new pups the Drie Doring males started to rove again, Falco surprisingly went roving in November but returned to the group. Uranus and Begbie disappared in early 2012, leaving just three of the Drie Doring males left. The Frisky fell low in numbers due to evictions and rovings, however in Janaury 201, Quaver finally gave birth to Schoeffelhopper, VFM185, Weihenstephaner and Erdinger. Falco was most likely the father. Fingal soon left the group to join the Toyota leaving just Fezzik as the last of the Drie Doring males under Falco. Quaver sadly died in June 2012 from disease leaving her younger sister Muscat as the new dominant female. She aborted her litter and while Falco went roving in November 2012 along with the other adult males. At that time, Falco started to show signs of TB. In December 2012 another young Drie Doring male named Andy C joined the group. Falco was too sick to assert dominance over Andy C, so Andy C established dominance. Falco soon went roving again and disappeared. Falco was Last Seen in December 2012, heavily infected with TB. Sadly, it is presumed he died from the disease. Falco's reighn had been fairly brief, about a year and a half Links Drie Doring Mob Frisky Mob Makonkie Drie Doring Category:Drie Doring meerkats Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats